1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter screen, and more particularly, to an air purification screen with which the quality of the air can be purified to its natural state to contain more negative irons so as to improve human health, and the apparatus for aiding vehicle fuel combustion and purifying exhaust gas using this filter to improve efficiency of fuel combustion. By using this filter screen, the perfect combustion of the fuel can be attained through irradiation of far infrared ray from active sphere balls on the fuel flowing through the apparatus to reduce the molecular size of the fuel, and supplying the purified air by negative ion inductors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As SARS rapidly spreads from China to all over the world, it caused a panic everywhere. It is recommended by all governments in the world to cover your mouth and nose with a mask, to keep your hand clean and to intensify your immunity against virus of SARS to minimize any possibility of infection, etc. before the discover of effective vaccine. It is a pity that the investigation on the filtering effect of 90% of masks on the market is proved to be insufficient to keep out infectious particles in the air.
On the other hand, the recently developed air filters imposing an activated charcoal layer is proved to be invalid for interrupting transmission of SARS' bacteria either.
It is reported that the source of environmental contamination is not caused by contaminated air itself, but instead, the contamination is brought about by the increase of positive ions in the atmosphere which has been contaminated by infectious bacterias. It is believed that pollinosis is caused by the fir, wood pollens, but actually it is the polluted dust particles in the air which stimulate the human nose when being inhaled that is the essential origin of allergic. Such allergic reaction to dust particles can be alleviated by supplying the fresh negatively ionized air which after being passed through the filter screen.
As it is well known that the filter screen of an air conditioner is only effective for eliminating the dust and the louse, but ineffective for improving quality of the air. The air released from the air conditioner can only contribute to giving the people staying in the room a cool feeling.
The greatest ecocatastrophes threating the human nowadays are water and air pollution. About 70% of the area of the globe is occupied by ocean, also 70˜80% weight of human body is water, and especially air is indispensable. In order to solve the problem of conflict between environmental contamination inevitably caused by the development of high technical industries and establishment of a comfortable and wholesome world, it is important to improve the living quality for every person by overcoming at first surrounding air and water pollutions which have been annoying him/her.
There are several causes of water pollutions, among which the most predominate ones are discharging the industrial waste water, and discarding poultry and domestic animals excreta, or rubbish directly to water sources such as streams and rivers. Fluorine is added with little effect to city running water for trying to recover the confidence of consumers. People reply on spring water and distilled water on market as their drinking water, but for the regular domestic works, such as washing clothes, bathing and cleaning vegetables and fruits, etc. they still have to use the incompletely sterilized city running water so that they are by no means released from pollution in this respect.
In addition to this, exhausted poisonous gases discharged from various factories, carbon monoxide produced due to incompletely combusted automobile fuel further added to come to attack citizens' health as if they were confined in a sealed chamber filled with poisonous gases.
In order to rectify such worldwide problems of environmental contamination, the applicant for patent of the present invention, through a longterm effort of study and experiment, has succeeded in developing a filter screen and an apparatus of the present invention which at least will release people from wearing a gas mask when they are working on the street, or suffering from polluted water. However, the invention is disclosed hereinafter.